civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Lindblum (Cid Fabool IX)
Lindblum led by Cid Fabool IX is a custom civilization made originally by muppets but has been updated for Brave New World by Hastur, The Unspeakable One. Lindblum is from Final Fantasy IX, and its copyright is owned by Square Co. Ltd. (now Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd.) and Square Electronic Arts, L.L.C.(now Square Enix. Inc. in North America and Electronic Arts K.K., in Japan.) Requires Brave New World. Overview Lindblum The Regency of Lindblum is a beautiful and enchanting city, located in the south of the Mist Continent of the world Gaia. It is built around the central and most impressive building, the Grand Castle of Lindblum, the seat of the Regent. It also houses the gigantic airship construction yard, where Cid supervises the invention of the Hilda Garde series airships. Lindblum is also a touristic and cultural point of interest for travelers and citizens alike. Main attractions are the Theatre District, the famous Hunting Festival and of course the popular public transport system, the Air Taxi. Cid Fabool IX Cid Fabool IX, Regent of Lindblum, son to Cid Fabool VIII, genius inventor, engineer and politician. Through times of prosperity and the aid of apt engineers, he lead the people of Lindblum to exceptional wealth in times of peace. However, after a terrible defeat against the magically empowered Kingdom of Alexandria under the leadership of Queen Brahne, the city of Lindblum faced eradication. Its destruction could only be avoided by Cid's quick and diplomatic actions, which lead to the surrender of his nation to the invaders. However, through the help of the infamous gang Tantalus and a group of heroes - including the Princess of Alexandria herself - Cid immediately formed plans of saving the continent from an ongoing war. Through the help of his connections, political intrigue and his powerful airships, the whole world could be saved from Brahne's warmongering and the threat of complete destruction by the evil mastermind Kuja. Dawn of Man Greetings to you, Cid Fabool IX, Regent of Lindblum, ingenious engineer and inventor. You lead and protect the people of your beautiful city, which strikes any visitor with awe with its magnificent architecture, warm hospitality and pace-setting technology. Under your guidance, the people of Lindblum have surpassed other nations rapidly with their advanced technology, making your Regency a focal point for research, engineering and famous inventions. Not only your exceptional technical expertise, but also your enlightened leadership makes you a popular and respected sovereign. While rival nations drag themselves into petty wars and covet your rich cultural and technological heritage, you successfully leverage industrial might, cultural influence and valuable intel from your eyes and ears - the wandering minstrels and spies of Tantalus Company - to shrewdly maneuver the diplomatic table for the safety and prosperity of your citizens. Wise and ingenious Cid, will you lead your people to a brighter future? Will you use your inventions and diplomatic acumen for the good of your nation, and show the world the superiority of Lindblum engineering and culture? Can you invent a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Lindblum! Come, let us hop in an Air Taxi and take a tour of my wonderful city! Introduction: The people of Lindblum welcome you! Let us share our technological knowledge in the prospect of new inventions and prosperity for both our nations! Introduction: I am Cid Fabool IX, Regent and Master Engineer of Lindblum. In hope of a peaceful relationship between our people, I welcome you to my castle. Defeat: The world will be nothing without technological progress and invention. I hope that you can continue my legacy and lead my people to greatness within you empire. My time has come. Defeat: It seems I have underestimated your inventive capabilities. I shall leave, but my spirit lingers on with my people. Defeat: How is this possible? How did my inventions and technology fail me? Now they will serve your cause... Use them well, lead my people wisely. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Full Credits List * Muppets: Original Design * Hatsur, The Unspeakable One: BNW Update * Final Fantasy Wiki: Lore * Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd.: Copyright Category:Fictional Civilizations